Star Fire Wind and Gutter Sluge
by DoubleSun0
Summary: Natsu and Lucy wet workers, and work is good, then one day the pair run into a young gang rat with the blue hair. From then on their lives will never be the same.(I suck at summaries) RoWen Nalu gruvia Natsu/LucyxWendy parental Grey/JuviaxRomeo parental. now also on tumbler.(url is the same)
1. The girl with a knife

*I own nothing*

The sounds of the city washed over the blonde as she strode down the street. The car horns, the adds and the sounds of millions of lives mingled in the night air.

'Useless fools.' The girl thought back to her meeting erlyer and nearly spat. 'What dose that jerk think I am, some common assassin? Asshole wouldn't know a Wetgirl from a needle!' She glared at the gangers that were following her, almost hoping for a fight, she turned into a cemetery.

The attack was sudden, but predictable. The moment she was out of sight of the the road they surrounded her.

"Well well well, look what we have here." Said the leader, gesturing with the bat in his left hand. "A pretty young lady on the wrong side o' town. Don't you know it's dangerous on this side girly?" He asked

'You have no idea.' The blonde thought as she weighed her options, and made her decision.

"P-please, leave me alone, if you don't my father will have you arrested." She said in her most fearful voice all the wile praying for them to try something.

"Do you think the cops still come here?" One of the gangers grinned cruelly. "I ain't seen them in a long time."

The girl was quickly growing bored with these pathetic hoods, play time was running out, and annoyance was taking its place.

"Now make this easy and drop your bag. Or-" the leaders head head snapped back and he fell like a tree.

"Let's get somthin straight." Growled a new voice. "If a girl says back off you back off, basterds!"

The wet girl grinned, she knew that voice, and knew it well as the voice of her partner.

"Natsu!" She yelled as she whirled to face the pink haired moron. "That was my kill!"

"Sorry Luce!" He shouted back. "I forgot you like to play sometimes!"

"Luce?" Said the one from before his eyes growing wide. "You don't mean Lucy the Star do you!?" He squeaked.

"Duh." Lucy's eyes rolled, "Who elts dose that moron follow like a puppy?" She growled.

The gang was stunned, for a moment, then almost as one they broke and ran. All but one little girl who held a knife.

"Skat kid!" Natsu said as he approached.

"Gimme your money, Now!" She yelled.

Lucy studied her, she had dark blue hair with a thin heart shaped face, she was also trembling.

"Brave little girl aren't you?" Natsu sneered.

"Shut up!" The girl yelled as she charged.

She was fast, really fast, if Lucy hadn't grabbed her, she would have stabbed her pink haired nakama.

"Fast little kitten arnt you, what's your name?" Lucy asked. Lifting the girl to eye level and surreptitiously taking the knife.

"Let go!" She shouted, struggling.

"Not till you tell me your name."

"Wendy! Now let me g- " Lucy dropped her, and the girl scrambled to her feet, only to be snatched up again by Natsu.

"You said you'd let me go!" Wendy screamed at Lucy.

"I did. What Natsu dose doesn't involve me in any way. We've found that to be helpful from time to time."

"Damn you!"

"Now what's your talent?" Natsu asked.

Wendy stilled, "My what?" She asked.

"What made you move so fast?" Lucy rephrased for the girl.

"What are you talking about!"

"You moved almost as fast as Luce. Which is about as fast as starlight." Natsu spoke almost reverently of his partners ability.

"I did?" Wendy was so surprised that she stopped struggling.

Lucy shot a look at Natsu, and he silently replied.

'We should take her with us' Lucy's look said

'We should test her first' Natsu's shot back

'Why bother, you saw her too'

'True but we should be sure'

Lucy's answering nod was all the permission Natsu needed as he set Wendy down.

"All right, here's what we're gunna do." Natsu said in a 'do it or die' voice."Luce is going to test you for magic-"

"Magic!" The girl screeched. "But magic is evil! I'm not evil"

"Horse shit." Natsu spat. "Magic is as evil as an old ax. It's a tool and a weapon. But never at the same time."

"Curses are evil!" Wendy shouted.

"Curses arnt magic." Lucy's voice was sharp as a razor. "Now shut up and hold still." She put her hand on the child's forehead and began to search.

"Damn." Lucy said softly.

"Well?" Natsu asked. "How strong."

"As strong as I am at least, maybe a little less than you."

"Seriously!"

"As a heart attack."

Natsu looked at the girl in his arms with surprise.

"Your coming with us." He told her.

"Like hell I am." She snapped.

"Were elts would you go, you don't have any parents do you?" Lucy asked heartlessly. "Atleast were we're going there's food and a warm fire."

Wendy looked at the two and knew her life had changed forever.


	2. Wet boys revenge

The dark-haired young man ran across the roof tops, his face a mask of fear and rage. The men behind him were catching up, if they caught him, he would wish he was dead.

The man glanced over his now bare shoulder and saw that he had no chance of getting away, but then he smiled as the sea came into sight.

"Juvia, you'd better be there!" He huffed as he hopped the last building with the suits right behind him.

They stayed with him right up until he jumped, narrowly missing the pier and the boat tied there, and as the suits looked over at the water, they found a thick sheet of ice blocking them from the water. * "Grey-sama!" Screamed the light blue haired girl as they pulled themselves out of the water.

"Grey-sama, if you EVER scare Juvia like that again, Juvia will kill Grey-sama!" Shouted the irate woman.

Grey flinched, he had really scarred her, she only slipped into third person now was when she was near hysterics. There was only one way to calm her when she was like this.

He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, and kissed the top of her head.

"To hell with that!" Juvia almost snarled, pulling his head down for a proper kiss.

They broke apart as a man cleared his throat, loudly.

Grey glared at the man with brotherly hatred. "What's the big idea Natsu?" He shouted.

"We have rules, frostbite, or have those two brain cells of yours become ice cubes?" Natsu shouted back.

"You wanna go flame brain!" Grey yelled, readying himself.

"Love to, but Luce and I got a meeting with some big wig so you guys gotta meet gramps tonight." The pink haired wet boy grinned. "Besides it's your turn to fork over the cash." With that said, Natsu ran towards the street level exit.

"Shit!" Grey growled.

"Damn him." Juvia spat. * The two sat in the living room of the house that was built on top of the lair to cover it.

"How long till that geezer gets here." Grey griped.

"You know the Ten, they make they're own time." Juvia pointed out.

"And waist ours." Grey grumbled.

They continued waiting for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

Grey went to the door, and let a short old man in. Grey looked at the new comer, he was balding and that hair he did have was wight as snow. The old man turned to greet Juvia, the symbol of the master of blood shone like silver fire on his back.

"Bin a wile hasn't it, Master Makarov." Grey's voice was calm and filled with a huge respect for the man, a respect that none of the other Nine Masters had ever known.

"I've bin busy." Makarov said, gruffly. "And to tell you the truth, I've bin avoiding doing rounds recently."

"Why is that?" Juvia asked with the same note of respect in her voice as Grey had had in his, in fact the same note as most wet workers had when talking to the master of blood.

"Mostly because the King has bin cracking down on our activities recently." Makarov smiled grimly. "I'm thinking of putting a knife under his royal pillow, and maybe a tack in his seat cushion for good measure."

Grey and Juvia grinned, there was a reason this man had few enemies, even if it was just a tack, the king would never dare move against the master of blood again. Not for any reason.

"That ought to shut him up." Grey laughed.

"Exactly what I thought." The master smiled, his grin made him seem foolish, which he had always used to his advantage. Then the smile faded, replaced by a more serious expression.

"I didn't just come for pleasure though." His look turned a little sad as he said: "Mako's dead."

"Who was it?" Juvia asked, she had a dangerous gleam in her eyes, no one got away with killing a wet boy. No one.

"The Grand Duke Nori asked him to a meeting and knifed him when he wasn't looking." Makarov's face turned bleak. "Some one already has a claim on him. But that's not the point, you remember Romeo?"

"Of course." Juvia answered. "Lucy and I used to watch him when he was younger."

"Well Mako took him as an apprentice. He needs a new mentor."

Grey glanced at Juvia and saw the answering smile. "We'll take him on as ours." He said. "What's his talent anyway?"

"Rainbow fire." Makarov answered, picking up his hat to leave. "He has almost no training at all so you must teach him all you can."

"We'll make him the best we can." The pair promised as Makarov turned to leave.

"Oh, by the way, taking an apprentice exempts you from the usual payments. To me anyway. When will you pick him up?"

"Who's he with?"

"The Mistress of Pleasure." Makarov replied with a faintly disapproving look.

"I'll get him tonight!" Juvia stood and walked out the door. She popped her head back and asked: "Which location?"

"Her home, do you really think I'd leave him in a brothel?" Makarov looked faintly injured. "Mako would skin me in hell if I did."

"No but he would climb back in his skin to get him, or would intend to anyway." Grey grinned.

"That old fool was a pervert to the end." Makarov said smiling. "May we all be so lucky." * The house of Momma M was small for one of the Ten Fallen Saints, but it was still a large house, and it had a surprisingly comfy feel. Not something you'd expect from the queen of whores.

Despite all that, Juvia had always hated it here. The homeliness of it had always seemed to be a mockery of all the suffering that had payed for it, including that of her own mother.

She knocked on the door and waited.

"It's open!" Shouted a musical voice.

Juvia went inside, greeted Momma M politely and asked: "Where's Romeo?"

Mamma M's face fell. "The poor boys upstairs, might be asleep by now but I doubt it."

"May I see him?"

"Of course dear, he's in your mothers old room."

Juvia nearly blanched, she hadn't bin in that room since her mother had passed, but she had a job to do. She had to collect the son of a friend, as well as an apprentice.

"Thank you."

"Be strong dear." Momma M said softly to Juvia as she climbed the stairs.

Juvia walked down the hall to the last door on the left, and had to steal herself to go in.

Romeo was sitting on the bed starring at the floor as she walked in. He looked so small sitting like that, and far to sad for a seven year old. Juvia silently swore that he would never be so sad again.

"Romeo?"

He didn't respond.

"It's Juvia, I'm here to take you to my place."

"Go away." He said in a dead voice.

"No. Your going to come with me, and then when your ready you will get the basterd that stole your father from you."

Romeo looked up sharply at her. "What?"

"You heard me, Makarov has all but promised the Grand Duke is yours."

Romeo's eyes lost that dead look and took on a look of startling determination.

"His heads mine?" He asked.

"Unless you ask me to kill him, or any other wet worker, for that matter. I doubt most would even charge you for it. Your dad was loved by most of us, and well respected by the rest." Juvia answered.

"Then he's mine!" He growled.


	3. Apprentice or Die

"Your joking, right?" Wendy looked at the two who took her home with a suspicion written all over her face."You guys live together?"

Lucy ignored the look. "Of course, we're partners."

Not sure how to take that, Wendy asked: "Why?"

"You'll see." Natsu answered her.

"Are you two married?" Wendy asked

The other two stopped dead in they're tracks, and as one blurted the phrase that pained them every time they heard or said it: "Just partners."

"Then why do you live together?" The curious girl asked.

"Convince, mostly." Natsu replied a little sadly.

"What dose convenience mean?" Wendy asked

"It makes things easer." Replayed Lucy. "How old are you by the way?"

"Why dose that mater?"

"Because I say it dose, so spill." The words and tone were flippant but her eyes were deadly serious.

"I don't know."

Lucy glanced at Natsu and back. "I'm sorry." She said simply.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that don't know."

"Because she knows how hard it was for me when I was younger." Natsu spoke with a slight catch in his voice. "Come on, the sooner we get inside, the sooner we can eat." So they walked to door of the small house, and went inside.

As they crossed the living room, Lucy spoke up saying: "Grey will have to order another pizza, now that we have Wendy with us."

"I won't be staying long." Wendy said, as she began looking for things to steal.

"Actually, we want to talk to you about that." Lucy turned to look the young girl in the eye. "Please, sit down. We may be talking for a little bit."

Wendy sat on the small couch Lucy had indicated, it was warm and soft. Wendy had to force herself to keep her guard up. She didn't know what Lucy had in store for her, and wanted to be able to run.

"Wah'do you want with me?" Wendy asked thinking fast. Lucy's next words stopped all thought.

"Well, we actually have bin looking for an apprentice, and wanted to know if you want the job?"

Wendy was stunned, her? A wet girl? They had to be joking.

"Why me?" She asked finally.

"Because of your talent, and your courage, but mostly because it will help you." Natsu spoke with a little inpatients, but was obviously completely serious.

"Why would you wanna help me?"

"Because I'm a good person." As Lucy spoke she saw that Wendy didn't believe her. So she went with the whole truth. "And I don't want to have to kill you."

Wendy tried to run but Natsu grabbed her before she made it off the couch. She struggled desperately, trying to free herself, but Natsu's hands were like iron as he forced her back into her seat.

"Why would you kill me?" Wendy screamed.

"Because, now you know where to find us, and that cannot be allowed to become public knowledge." Natsu spoke in a flat dead voice. "There's also a standing bounty on all mages, but wet workers are never messed with. But gang rats, your lucky your still alive."

"We would, of course, be much kinder about it than most." Lucy spoke in a matter of fact tone that made Wendy want to believe her.

"I got no choice then?"

"You always have a choice."

"I'll do it, then." Wendy sighed, defeated.

"All right let's go down stairs and and introduce you to the others." Said Lucy as she got up from her chair and went over to a picture, moved it aside and pressed a button.

Immediately a hole opened up in the wall, revealing a secret staircase disappeared into blackness.

Wendy was surprised, again, when Natsu's hand caught fire for no reason!

Natsu grinned. "You'll find that mages can do all kinds of things, and wet workers are the most talented among them." Then he led the way into darkness.


	4. A child's smile and a new friend

Romeo sat in the cave, waiting. He didn't know for what but he knew it was coming. He had seen it in his dreams.

Romeo like a lot of mages had, on occasion, prophetic dreams. Unlike most however, his were never very clear, they were often only vague impressions, really. But, just like anyone's, they always came true. This time however, he had his doubts.

He had known that something bad would happen, just not how bad.

'I should have told dad.' He silently berated himself. 'I should have said something, dammit!'

Near the suffering boy, Grey and Juvia were talking about something. Romeo didn't care however, at least he didn't till Grey shot from his chair with an oath.

"What the hell are those two thinking!" Grey shouted, in a towering rage."Are they trying to get us all killed?!"

"If they don't have a damn good explanation for this, Juvia will drown them!" Growled the already irritable young woman

Romeo was shocked, he'd never seen Juvia angry before. In fact he'd always believed she couldn't get anywhere near this pissed.

He slipped his hand into his pocket, looking for the knife he had in there. His hand grasped it's hilt ready to draw and throw, he also heated his left hand nearly to blue flame temperature. If anyone unfriendly came in they'ed be greeted by his knife, and a ball of blue-black flame! He turned to the door.

The moment it opened, Romeo relaxed a little. It was Natsu, probably back from a night of killing, or something. Then someone he didn't recognize entered.

It was a blue haired girl, about his own age, and kinda pretty. He knew that she was what he was waiting for, but not why. Was she supposed to be a friend? An enemy? All he knew was that she was important.

Then she saw him and he got a look at her eyes for the first time, her large brown beautiful eyes, and found himself praying that she wouldn't be an enemy.

"Who the hell is she?!" Grey yelled at Natsu.

"Wendy." Lucy replied calmly as she stepped out of the tunnel.

"Why the hell is she here?" Grey Asked, slightly less angrily.

"Our apprentice." Natsu sounded slightly smug. Then he noticed Romeo.

"Hey kid, how ya doin?" He was grinning ear to ear.

Romeo how ever wasn't listening, he was too busy trying to get the courage to speak to the girl Wendy.

"Hey guys," Grey's face was a little sad as he spoke. "We need to talk for a bit. It has to do with an old friend of ours."

Romeo knew who they were talking about, and he got the hidden message. A wet worker never said 'old friend' unless they were talking about a dead comrade.

The four teens walked out into the kitchen, leaving the two young apprentices alone.

'Well it was now or never' Romeo thought as he walked over to Wendy.

"Hi, I'm Romeo. What's your name?" He held out his hand to the girl.

"Wendy." She answered a little shyly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Same, did they threaten you two?"

"Threaten me? Why would they do that?"

"To make you say yes."

"No, what did Natsu say?" Romeo was a little annoyed at his hero.

"It wasn't him, it was the other one."

"Ah, Lucy wasn't really threatening you, it was probably more like an options menu."

"Some options." Wendy looked a little scarred.

"Let me guess, she said she would hate to kill you right?"

Wendy nodded.

"What she meant was she'd hate to let the cops kill you. Wet workers always look at it that way. If you turned her down she'd have given you a choice."

"What kinda choice?"

"Between a drink that would kill you in your sleep, or the cops." Romeo shuddered. "I know which I'd choose."

"Which one?" Wendy asked

"I'd take the drink. The cops try to make you talk, and aren't nice about it."

Wendy was stunned. "What do they do?" She asked finally.

"I don't know. But what ever it is, it scares most wet workers near to tears."

Wendy paled. "I don't wanna know." She stated.

"Me ether."

Wendy hesitated and then asked: "Do you know what we gunna do?"

"Teach us how to kill and use our talents."

"How?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. You wanna be friends?"

"What's a friend?"

Romeo looked at her for a moment and the finally answered: "Some one you trust and rely on, and someone who will guard your back and fight for you. Some one that cares about you by choice and will never betray you."

"I've never had a friend before."

"Me ether."

Wendy was a little hesitant at first but then she relaxed for probably the first time in her life.

"Sure." She said. As she smiled for the first time in her life.


	5. The start of strong stomachs

Wendy started training the same day Romeo began his, since his father had only taught him the names of some of the weapons, he had no advantage over her and got the same lesions.

There was one thing that Wendy was absolutely behind on however, the 'arts of the pen' as Lucy called it. Natsu and the others simply called reading and writing. Wendy had never learned how, where as Romeo had bin taught by none other than the Mistress of Contraband herself, Levi Mcgarden who had taught him with forbidden texts.

Unfortunately she was busy in her own campaign against the burners, the cops that burned illegal books as well as those that had owned them, so Wendy had to be taught by Lucy. She was a good teacher Wendy thought, but not a very accessible one. She was always running around yelling at Natsu for something or other, or trying to get work for herself and Natsu. So, more often than any of them liked to admit, Romeo taught her how, in fact Wendy would later say that Romeo was the only reason she could read at all.

Aside from reading, she was taught alternately by Grey, Natsu, or Juvia. Of the three she liked Natsu's lesions best, because he taught hand to hand, as well as the basics of magic.

On the other hand she hated Grey's lesions most. He may have bin Romeos 2nd favorite, behind Natsu of course. Wendy thought it was more because of the the fact that Grey taught them how to use knifes. It reminded her to much the gangs.

Juvia was the resident poisoner, but she was occasionally hard to understand. Mostly when Grey was near by, witch was often.

But they're lesions where necessary, and often fun. But they where always hard, and they never went long without the threat of death.

It was two months before the first mild poison was slipped into they're drinks at breakfast.

At first Romeo thought he was just getting a cold but about half an hour he began to feel a lot worse.

"What's wrong Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Stomach flu I think." Replied the boy. "What about you?"

"Why would you ask me?"

"Your paler than usual. You feelin ok?"

"A little light headed that's all." Suddenly Wendy's face went green, and she ran towards the water way at the back of the cave. Not long after Romeo followed her.

They where at the edge, they're lunch making a reappearance, when Natsu found them.

"What are ya guys doin?" He asked dumbly.

"Admiring the water, what's it look like?" Wendy responded sarcastically.

Natsu looked at them, and his face grew slightly irritated.

"Dammit Juvia, they aren't ready for this shit yet!" He yelled over to the bluenet who was siting near by.

"I feel that they are, besides it's only the motion drug. Most prank stores sell it, watered down a bit, but they do." Her voice calm. "Also bolth of them are powerful mages, so best strengthen they're stomachs a bit so they don't have the problems the two of you did."

"Your using that one?!" He shouted "Are you out of your god damn mind?!"

"A different dosage, but yes. It won't hurt them, just like it didn't hurt you."

"I beg to differ." Natsu growled as he walked away. "Just wait till I say with the harder shit, alright?"

"Fine."

"Harder shit?" Wendy asked between heves.

"He means the things we need an immunity for. Things we need to drink I think."

"Joy."


	6. The Mistress of Contraband

"All right, show me whatcha got!" Shouted Natsu to the two apprentices before him.

Wendy moved first, lashing out with a powerful gust of wind quickly followed by Romeos yellow flames. Natsu avoided both with ease and buried them both to the eyes in his golden red fire.

It had been two months sence there first poisoning, and all ready they had become immune to five different poisons, and one type of venom. Not to mention the fact that they're physical prowess had tripled. Though they're fighting skill needed a LOT more work, you could see major improvements there too.

The one thing they hadn't improved on was they're magic, though they're four mentors said it was normal for they're abilities to develop slowly at they're age, they were discouraged by that fact.

The symbols around the practice room glowed a dark purple and Natsu's flames went out to keep from harming the two, but they knew this battle was over. If not for those runes, they would be little more than charred bones.

"Nice combo, but you need to figure out how your magics work together, or elts you will be dodged every time." Natsu's brow furrowed as he thought, "Like Grey and Juvia, they had to figure out how water and ice worked together."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Of corse they work together, they're the same thing." She glanced at Romeo for affirmation, and he nodded slightly in response.

"No, they're not. At least not where magic is concerned." Natsu took on a look of concentration as he searched for a way to explain. "Go ask Luce about it, I'm not sure I can explain it right. Or better yet ask Juvia I think she might be able too." He grinned then, "But asking Grey would be like asking a turnip." * They're lesion ended not long after and they went to look for said women.

When they arrived at Juvia's room, Romeo put his ear to the door.

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Wendy.

"To find out if she's alone or busy."

As he said it a loud snore came from the other side of the door.

Wendy looked at the door in apprehension, clearly recognizing the hang over snore for what it was. "I think we should back off, before we wake her up."

Romeo's face flushed, "That's not Juvia."

"How do you know?" Wendy asked as they both made there retreat.

"When she was an apprentice, she used to watch me sometimes. She slept on the couch sometimes and never once did she snore." His cheeks where still a light pink. "Grey on the other hand..." Now his face was a bright red.

Wendy felt her own face burn. "They might be grumpy if we wake them up." * They found Lucy in the library, but she also wasn't alone. There were two people with her, the woman was petite, with shoulder length light blue hair, and an orange hairband keeping it out of her face, her cloak was a light tan color with a book that had the hilt of a sword that appeared to be coming out of it. The man looked like a terminator with scared arms and a lot of pirceings, with a black mane and a tan and black headband.

Romeo took one look at the woman and dashed to her.

"Aunt Levy!" He shouted as he jumped to embrace her, only to be caught by the back of his shirt by the black maned giant.

The blue haired woman turned and smiled. "Let him down, Gajeel, you know him as well as I do." Her voice was high but not so high as to be annoying, and her smile seemed to brighten the room, like Lucy's sometimes did.

The man Gajeel did what he was told with what seemed to Wendy to be reluctance. "Fine, let 'em knock ya over next time." His voice was deep and rough, but it held something that Wendy didn't understand.

Romeo hugged the woman named Levy, and after turned around and hugged the enormous Gajeel, who even hugged him back, as if he were Romeo's older brother. Wendy couldn't help but feel jealous.

It was then Levy noticed her, hiding a little behind the door.

"Come on out, I don't bite... Well not you anyway." She smirked at Gajeel and gave him a wink, to which he blushed slightly.

Wendy, not all together re assured by the young woman's statement, stepped into the room. Romeo, obviously sensing her nervousness, rushed over to her.

"It's all right Wen, you can trust them." And then he took her hand, pulling her over to the pair.

At the sight of this, Gajeel and Levy had a strong sense of déjà vu. But instead of the black haired Romeo, they saw the pink haired form of a boy the same age, and in Wendy's place they saw a young blonde girl in a pink dress.

The two glanced at each other and both smiled at the memory of they're two friends.

Romeo pulled Wendy in front of the two, and was about to make introductions when Natsu came in with a book in his hands.

"Here it is." He said as he walked over to Levy.

Wendy only caught a glimpse of the title, and with only four months of reading experience couldn't read it, but she felt Romeo stiffen. He didn't like that book very much, and Wendy was determined to find out why.

Levy took the book and this time Wendy got a look at the tittle. It was only one word, E.N.D. and from the way Levy held it, she didn't like the thing.

"When you said you had a dark book, I assumed it was something like, the Necronamican, or Minerva's Griffin, not one of the twelve books of Zerif!"

"At least they're all accounted for." Lucy's voice was obviously supposed to be soothing.

"Thank god, who was its last owner by the way?"

"Lord Peligon, the one who fell out of his window onto a spiked fence." Natsu seemed a little proud of his handy work.

Levy rolled her eyes. "Wet Workers." She groaned. "Has it ever occurred to you that some people what there killings quiet?"

"Well then next time tell us you want it quiet, or hire an assassin." Lucy seemed a little grumpy with her friend.

"Why are you angry with me?"

"Becouse that lord had a fondness for pinching and squeezing." Natsu wore a slightly dark expression on his face. "Trust me if I had gotten my hands on him it would have been a lot louder."

Levy looked at Lucy with a small smile on her face. "Remind me not to piss you off." And the four older people laughed at the joke.

Later Romeo and Wendy would get a long lecture on how water and ice magic worked, and would eventually figure out how they're magics worked together.

How ever they would all be completely unprepared for what was coming.


	7. A death for free and two hearts in pain

Natsu sat at a table with two chairs, the room he sat in had nothing except the table and chairs. The chair nearest the door was empty and Natsu was clearly irritated by that fact.

'Nobles!' He thought the word as if it were a curse, 'Why do I have to work for these bastards so often, I mean is the occasional ganger or smuggler to much to ask?'

Natsu's mood was soured even more by the fact that he wasn't aloud to talk to his partner until the meeting was over, in fact it was ruining his day.

He was pulled out of his dark thoughts by the door opening, and his mood darkened as he saw that Lady Tal had brought two guards with her.

"Get those two out'a here. This is a private meeting." His voice was cold and sounded as it it were addressed to a slug instead of a beauty.

The lady was taken aback by his tone. It was her first time meeting with a wet worker and she was not quite sure what to expect but she was certain it wasn't this.

"Excuse me?" Her voice low and insulted. "A lady is never without retainers."

"Get those roid enhanced paper weights out of here, or elts I'll use them as an example of my skill."

"I'd like to see you try!" One of them yelled in a heavy north eastern(Russian) accent.

The lady however tapped them both on the shoulder, and told them to leave. Then she sat down at the table to begin business.

"Alright now who's the mark?" Natsu asked starting the business off simply.

"Mark?" The lady asked puzzled.

Natsu sighed, "Who do you want me to kill?"

"Oh, there are two people, actually."

"Are you going to tell me or make me guess, because I'm NOT in the mood for a game." He emphasized this by growling deep in his chest wale he spoke.

"T-the Grand Dukes, Nori and Cato."

Natsu began to laugh, "If I had a dime for every one who's asked for that assholes death I'd be a millionaire. Grand Duke Nori must have a talent for pissing people off."

"So you'll kill him?" The lady seemed hopeful.

"Nope, but I'll kill Cato for ya."

"What, but why?"

"Nori's head has another's name on it, but don't worry, he'll be gone soon enough." Said the still laughing Natsu.

"How long?"

"Within the next year or so, it depends."

"On what?"

"Many reasons, but none you'll understand. So how do you want Duke Cato to die, or do you have a preference?"

"As long as they both die within a year of each other then I don't care." She stood from the table and started to walk towards the door.

"We need payment of 2,000 jewel for Cato. But the other will die for free."

"Where do you want the money dropped off?" She asked.

"One of the lower south brothels, it doesn't matter which. Just label the bag meteor-Cato and we'll get it. One of your two body guards will be able to find one."

She stalked out of the room.

Natsu waited for the door to close before going over to the wall and opening a concealed panel in the wall where Lucy had bin hiding.

"A bit quick on the accept there don't you think?" Lucy smiled at him to let him know she was teasing him.

"Oh shut up." He grinned back.

"Make me." Her voice was soft and slightly teasing but held something elts, something Natsu couldn't figure out.

'One day, I will, and I hope that when I do you will kiss me back.'

'Kiss me you ass!' Lucy silently screamed at him.

"Want to go home, Luce?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Natsu grabbed her hand as she left the hide space, and then kept hold of it, until they reached there hideout. He then gently released her hand to open the door for her.

Lucy felt the loss of his hand long after they separated for the night, and knew that her sleep would be a lot less restful than it should have bin. But that was nothing new.


	8. Revenge is a dish best served burnt

15 year old Romeo was sitting in a tree in the gardens of Grand Duke Nori's manor. Tonight would be the night the Grand Duke would die!

He looked over at his partner, Wendy, and gave her a nod.

She nodded back and with a slight rustle of leaves, launched herself onto the roof of the U shaped house of the dead man.

His thoughts strayed to the short old mans orders:

"Pay him and his house back in blood for Mako. Leave no survivors, no guards, no servants, and no Duke."

Four years ago, he and Wendy would both have refused to kill any innocents, but now, after a year of watching they knew the truth. No one was innocent in that house, and it would be a pleasure to make a point in blood.

'If you kill one of us we will get you, and you'll always wonder when we will until we do.'

Over the last 8 years, thousands of the Dukes men have fallen prey to the talents of wet boys, and so many knifes were found in the chambers of the Grand Duke that you could build a house out of the blades, and of course the Duke had to be careful of where he sat or what he ate.

Romeo smiled in spite of himself. 'All the tortures of hell will be a nice vacation after the past 8 years. We wet workers are worse than any thing a demon can think up.'

He was jerked out of his thoughts by the sound of an owl coming from his partner. The signal. He hoped down to the gates, closed to keep out the occasional burglar, 'Or perhaps to try and keep out any blood thirsty wet workers.'

A vicious grin broke out across his face as he stalked the first guard, his fathers dagger in his fist. It would taste its last drops of blood tonight!

In one quick motion, Romeo wrapped his arm around the guards neck, and with his other hand, drove the knife into the base of the mans throat stoping his cry before it could even begin and slowly, lowered him to the ground so that his body wouldn't make any noise.

Romeo waited another second before pulling the blade from the corpse. Then got up and moved on, in search of more targets for his vengeance.

Wendy watched as Romeo cut down the guards with a mixture of excitement and horror. Here was this gentle boy, that she'd practically grown up with, killing people.

She glanced over at the three dead men on the roof to her left. 'We are both killers now.'

They hadn't been her first kills, no. Her mind bringing forth the memory of an older man, who she'd murdered for the money in his wallet. 'Tom Basra.' She remembered from his license.

She shook herself, and went back to watching her partner. He had almost finished with the guards on the ground, and the time of silence was almost over.

She dashed across the roof towards Romeo, leaping off at the same moment his knife plunged into the throat of the guard.

She used her wind to catch herself as she fell, landing lightly on her feet.

"You know, you look like a blue haired angel when you do that." Whispered Romeo as she approached him.

"Maybe that's what they'll call me." She joked. "Wendy the archangel!"

"And what would I be?" Romeo asked with a slight twinkle in his eye.

"The street rat." Wendy giggled as his face soured.

"Laugh it up, dust devil. At least I am only half, street rat." He smirked.

Wendy shot him a look that promised pain later and Romeo's grin became broader than ever.

He pulled the knife out of the guards throat and then wiped it on the mans uniform. "Shall we enter the halls of our friend target?" He asked sarcastically.

"Let us do so, and upon our departure later, let us leave him strung up by a hook in his belie." She replied in kind.

Of course they had to find the other guards and the servants, which didn't take long. All the servants where in the servants quarters. So they just rubbed a poison on they're hands and left them to die in they're sleep. The guards how ever, where for the most part awake, and so the pair settled on more direct methods.

It was half an hour before the last two guards died outside the Grand Dukes bedroom, one by a knife and the other blown out the window as the air in his lunges flared to a a thousand degrees.

The two wet workers glanced at each other, then as one pushed open the doors and walked into the room in witch the Grand Duke slept.

"Should we wake him?" Wendy asked quietly.

"It seems proper, I mean a man is usually awake for his execution isn't he?" And with that he lit the mans pillows on fire.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Screamed the Duke as he flung himself from bed. "Guards, you let another one of those assassins in here didn't you! I'm going to have your heads for this!" Then he noticed the two standing by the foot of his bed.

"Who the hell are you boy!" He shouted at Romeo. Then he seemed to notice Wendy. "Ah I see." He's demeanor changed to that of a man of business.

"I apologize for my outburst, but I was rather rudely awakened. Now how much did you want to sell the girl for?"

Romeo stiffened. His anger growing colder by the second.

He stalked toward the man, and almost growled. "Your head seems fair enough, what do you think Wen?"

Wendy put her hand on his shoulder, "How about we burn him from the neck down." Her words where ice and her smile was that of a snake.

As one they used they're talents, Romeo using his fire to burn the Duke to the bone and Wendy using her wind to stop it from spreading to the rest of the room.

Twenty miles away, a baker woke from his sleep and listened. He would never know that those howls he heard were the dying screams of the Grand Duke Nori, but he did know that it was the start of something terrifying.


End file.
